Baka! She's not My Girl!
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: "Ming! Kau tidak melihat artikel di Naver hari ini kan!"/ "Maksudmu artikel Skandal Kyuhyun bersama 'Kyuhyun's girl?"/."Kyuhyun's girl itu adalah HyunMing, Marilyn Mingroe, Mingsica, SunMing, SungSoo..Kau tahu siapa dia?"/"Sekarang yang terpenting kau sudah melakukan hal itu untukku Kyu". KyuMin Fic. Yaoi. Yossh..:D Delusi yang muncul dari twitter update Kyuhyun 131203.


**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY **

Proudly Present :

"**Baka! She's not My Girl!"**

Warning :

**Yaoi, boyslove || Romance, Drama. Lil bit Hurt/Comfort || T+ Rated || One Shot ||**

**Queen of Typo (s) lol ***karena dikutuk Hae._.v*** || DLDR!**

Disclaimer :

**As usually this fic is Mine! Terinpirasi dari twitter update Kyuhyun 131203.**

Jujur saja, mood saya hancur hampir beberapa waktu ini karena KyuMin, jadi Saya sedang mencoba mengembalikan mood saya dengan menonton berbagai KyuMin moment dari jaman dulu sampai yang terbaru.

Maka terciptalah Fanfic ini fufufu~

so

**CyberCrime paper Don't allowed! Especially Plagiarizm!**

**.**

|| **Recommendation Song** : theme song of [HD Fancam] 130804 KYUMIN moments at SS5 BKK by MinNesu #direkomendasikan banget!

*mian, soalnya saya nyari siapa pemilik lagu ini ga ketemu, buat minna yang tahu tolong kasih tahu saya yak -*||

.

.

Happy Reading & en**JOY **^^~

.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum hambar melihat artikel yang memenuhi _home account_ Blog Naver-nya. Jarinya tanpa berhenti bergerak di ponsel _touchscreen-_nya itu untuk melihat beberapa artikel yang sama, kemudian ia segera menutup account tersebut dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat

"_Hyung, _kau saja yang menguploadnya_ ne_? sepertinya blog-ku sedang bermasalah"

Orang yang di panggil _hyung_ itu menoleh ke pinggirnya dan menyimpan sebentar pedang yang ada di genggamannya.

"Dasar bocah ini, tak bisa di andalkan! Ya sudah..Aku akan menguploadnya sebagai _actor_ yang maniak para idol..Haha"

Orang bernama Kim Bublae itu, tergelak sambil mengacak-acak rambut berkilau Sungmin, kemudian mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan pergi.

Sungmin yang tadinya tertawa, kini berhenti. Ya, tadi Sungmin berniat mengunggah _selca_ yang diambil oleh _sunbae-_nya tersebut, karena ya rasanya dia sudah lama juga tidak membuka blognya dan mengunggah _selca_ semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Namun, sepertinya memang waktu mengharuskannya membuka blog dan melihat artikel-artikel itu, artikel-artikel tentang Grup satu _agency_-nya yang debut hari ini dan mengaitkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Hal Itulah membuat Sungmin membatalkan postingannya dan sedikit murung.

'_Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan dengan Seulgi- artis SME dari SM. Rookies yang memiliki debut hari ini'_

Sungmin berjalan keluar gedung itu, mengeratkan mantelnya dan menatap remang-remang salju yang terus turun. Matanya sendu menyiratkan kemarahan juga kecewa pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sungmin menggumam sendiri, kali ini ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari artikel itu sendiri, Sungmin memang tak pernah mengangkat sebuah hal yang membuat dia dan Kyuhyun bertengkar, biarkan saja Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya sendiri seperti biasanya. Sungmin lelah, bukannya Sungmin tak percaya dengan Kyuhyun namun kata-kata _'Kyuhyun's girl'_ itu membuat Sungmin kalut bukan main.

Rasakan saja akibatnya sendiri, siapa suruh Kyuhyun menurut saja saat di'perintah' _agency_-nya saat harus membicarakan Seulgi yang secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mempromosikannya di _Radio Star_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat mengingat saat itu, Kyuhyun bilang dia suka mengerjai Seulgi. Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan _topic_ itu sekarang berkembang menjadi spekulasi skandal dan rumor yang tentunya di buat _agency_-nya sendiri dengan para netizen.

'Rasakan itu Cho Kyuhyun!'

_Drrt..Drrt..Drrt_

Sungmin melihat ponselnya dan tersenyum mengejek mengetahui siapa yang sekarang menghubunginya, dengan tenang Sungmin mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeobo_—"

"Ming! Kau tidak melihat artikel di Naver hari ini kan?!"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar histeris dan khawatir di sebrang sana, Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya lalu membuka suaranya, seakan-akan terdengar polos.

"Artikel apa Kyu? Apakah maksudmu artikel Skandal Kyuhyun bersama _'Kyuhyun's girl'_?"

"Ming—Jadi Kau sudah tahu? _Aisshh.._Jangan percaya dengan berita-berita itu. dan apa itu _Kyuhyun's girl_ _eoh_? Jangan percaya _ne hyung.._"

Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar panik itu sebenarnya membuat Sungmin sedikit senang, namun tetap saja berita itu membuat dia kesal dan kecewa, bukankah orang-orang bisa saja menganggap itu benar?

"Sudahlah aku mau latihan Kyu, kau menggangguku!"

"Ming, kau tentunya selalu percaya padaku'kan? Tidak ada yang namanya _Kyuhyun's girl _atau apapun itu. yang ada Sungmin _is mine_!"

"Berhentilah menggombal Kyu, lebih baik kau urusi _Kyuhyun's girls_ itu, bukankah saat ini dia sedang terkena skandal juga? Aku tak apa-apa."

"Ming jangan seperti itu, aku tahu kau marah padaku"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi aku sedang membencimu Kyu!"

"Ming—"

Piip.

Sungmin segera mematikan panggilan itu, Sungmin sangat kesal hari ini. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya meminta maaf dan meyakinkannya lewat telepon apa-apaan itu. Bisakah dia melakukan sesuatu?

Ketika bagaimana jika perbuatan _agency_-nya kali ini berkembang dan banyak orang yang berpikir Kyuhyun memang memiliki hubungan dengan _hoobae-_nya itu. Bahkan Sungmin lebih mengenal Seulgi daripada Kyuhyun, bukankah Sungmin mudah dekat dengan _yeoja_? Dan tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Argghhh…Kyuhyun _Babo_!"

Sungmin segera berbalik dan kembali ke ruangan latihan musikalnya, lebih baik dia alihkan pikirannya untuk musikal saat ini. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, tapi tetap saja. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak membuatnya nyaman dari hari ke hari? Dasar menyebalkan!

.

"_**Baka! She's not My Girl"**_

_**Kazha Present~**_

.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ponselnya, Sungmin mematikan panggilannya.

Sungmin yang dingin seperti itu, sepertinya memang benar-benar sangat marah padanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya mungkin tak akan mengetahui berita-berita yang menandai namanya hari ini, jika bukan karena Donghae yang memberitahunya.

Benar saja, artikel-artikel menyebalkan itu membawa-bawa namanya dan menyebutkan hal yang paling menjengkelkan, sekilas Kyuhyun mengamuk namun ia langsung teringat dengan Sungmin, bagaimana jika Sungmin mendengar hal ini? Bukankah musikalnya itu ada _yeoja_? Maksud Kyuhyun bisa saja _yeoja-yeoja_ itu suka bergosip dan melihat artikel hari ini sehingga memberitahunya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu betul Sungmin bukan orang yang menyukai berita-berita tidak jelas, dan saat Kyuhyun menghubunginya benar saja Sungmin telah mengetahuinya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?"

Ujar Donghae yang tengah merekam video bersama Eunhyuk, yang siapa tahu video inipun bisa dia masukan ke Instagramnya.

Kyuhyun sedikitpun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya tersebut, marah dan panik terlihat jelas dari garis wajahnya. Sungmin tak boleh salah paham dan terus menerus marah padanya. Akhirnya dia mengklik salah satu _icon_ layar ponselnya tersebut.

Ia menyeringai sekilas "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi berita ini, lihat saja Ming"

.

"_**Baka! She's not My Girl"**_

_**Kazha Present~**_

.

Sungmin terdiam di parkiran, dia dan rekan-rekan musikalnya baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya untuk hari ini. Ini hampir jam 7 malam, tapi _manager_nya belum terlihat, di lihat bagaimanapun mobilnya tidak ada di parkiran ini. Apa _hyung_nya lupa untuk menjmputnya?

Ayolah Sungmin sangat lelah hari ini, lelah karena latihannya juga karena kecemburuannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil terhenti tepat di depannya, Sungmin mengernyit dan melihat plat nomor mobil itu, dia sama sekali tak mengenal mobil ini. kaca mobil itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan sosok pemilik mobil itu.

"Masuklah _hyung, _manager takkan akan datang untuk menjemputmu. Aku sengaja memakai mobil _appa_ untuk menjemputmu"

Kyuhyun—orang yang mengendarai mobil itu tersenyum jahil, saat melihat Sungmin terlihat terkejut melihat dia ada disini.

Sungmin segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam mantelnya, sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit tersentuh hari ini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjemputnya sampai memakai mobil sang _appa_ untuk menghindari fans, tapi pasti ini untuk meminta maaf untuk hal tadi siang bukan?

Sungmin membenarkan posisi topinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar "Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku menumpang saja dengan mobil Kim _hyung_"

Kyuhyun mendengus sekilas kemudian tersenyum menyeringai "Jangan menggodaku Ming, cepat masuk atau aku akan membuat skandal kita berdua di parkiran ini. Kau tahu'kan apa maksudku Min-_hyung_?"

Seketika Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bukan apa-apa, hal yang di maksud Kyuhyun itu adalah melakukan hal mesum disini. Dasar Kyuhyun itu!

Sungmin yang tadinya akan menolak kembali, urung karena dia takut Kyuhyun akan benar-benar 'menyerangnya' disini. Sekilas Sungmin berdehem dan memasuki mobil itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ikut karena ini sudah malam, cepat jalan"

Sungmin merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan intens, rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menoleh dan memarahi bocah ini, tapi tidak! Ingat Sungmin, artikel tentang Kyuhyun tadi siang, dan ingat saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berusaha meminta maaf padanya tentang rumor itu.

Sungmin tetap mengarahnya pandangannya ke depan, meskipun hatinya berdebar dan juga emosi bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat jalan apa yang—"

"Lihat ini Ming.."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponselnya tepat di depan wajahnya Sungmin, lalu mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin untuk memegang ponselnya tersebut.

Ya, Kyuhyun tengah memperlihatkan _twitter update-_nya tadi siang, yang tentu saja tentang penyangkalan rumor bersama si Seulgi itu, dan menegaskan bahwa _' She's not my girls'_, Apakah itu belum jelas untuk mengklarifikasi berita itu? Sebenarnya setelah membuat pernyataan itu di _twitter_, dia bermaksud pergi menemui Sungmin dan memperlihatkan ini langsung, namun karena jadwalnya yang lain menunggu jadi terpaksa saat inilah dia baru memperlihatkan pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Sungmin seperti menahan senyuman manisnya, saat membaca _twitter update_-nya. Kyuhyun membuka topi yang menghalangi rambut Sungmin, dan cahaya remang-remang luar mobil membuat mata itu semakin bersinar hangat.

Seketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Sungmin pasti tidak akan mungkin marah lagi saat dengan jelas Kyuhyun mengatakan itu di _twitter_. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja untuk membuat _Kyuhyun's girl_ tak marah lagi pada kekasihnya"

Sungmin yang tengah senang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Bukankah tadi saat dia membaca pernyataan Kyuhyun bilang Seulgi itu bukan pacarnya, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun bilang seperti itu?

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun "Jadi ini untuk Seulgi _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan segera memeluk Sungmin, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin, sekilas dia mengecupnya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum mengerti _sih_ Ming? _She's not my girls. _Kyuhyun's_ girl_ itu adalah HyunMing, Marilyn Mingroe, Mingsica, SunMing, SungSoo dan…Ah sepertinya masih ada lagi" Kyuhyun menghentikan jemarinya yang berusaha menghitung nama-nama itu, lalu menatap tubuh Sungmin dengan jahil "Kau tahu tidak siapa dia?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum simpul menahan perasaan hangat yang juga terasa menjalar ke pipinya. Ia melonggarkan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal tentu saja dia tahu betul! Nama-nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan itu adalah dirinya semua. Dasar bodoh!

Sungmin akhirnya tak bisa menahan senyuman manisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Padahal kau tak perlu melakukan itu Kyu, bagaimana jika CEO marah padamu karena tak mengikuti permainan mereka?"

Kyuhyun sekilas menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku perlu melakukannya Ming, aku tahu benar otakmu ini selalu berspekulasi sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan SM, aku tak peduli Ming! Aku hanya tak mau mengecewakan _namja_ manis ini, lagipula aku membuat pernyataan itu hanya karenamu dan kata-kata itu untuk memperjelas semuanya. Kyuhyun's_ girls_ itu hanya sosok yang selalu di tampilkan _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin, dan orang bernama Lee Sungmin itu_, is Mine_!"

Sungmin tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan ini untuknya. Meskipun dia _namja _namun tetap saja rasanya perasaannya ini tersentuh oleh hal yang di lakukan kekasihnya, hanya karena dia marah karena rumor ini Kyuhyun bilang alasan dari pernyataan itu hanya karena dirinya.

"Ini salah satu bukti, aku tak pernah ingin mengecewakanmu untuk hal apapun Ming. Kau tahu sempat lelah karena semua yang di lakukan CEO, dan akhirnya selalu berdampak pada hubungan kita. Bahkan lebih banyak kekasihkulah yang selalu menahan semuanya.."

Kyuhyun membelai wajah manis itu dengan perlahan, Ya Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menjadi alat pemanfaatan _agency_-nya, namun bukan berarti sepenuhnya ia menerima semua itu, lebih banyak dia menentang dan benci dengan semua itu, apalagi pada akhirnya selalu berdampak _negative_ pada hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Mungkin untuk kali ini ia akan lebih memberontak dan tak mengikuti alur permainan _agency_-nya, terlebih Kyuhyun geram dengan rumor yang dibuat, yang begitu berlebihan dan sangat _fake_.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti percaya padamu, Kyu. Kau sangat tahu itu. Meskipun ada rumor ini, aku takkan pernah dengan mudah itu goyah dan ragu. Sejujurnya aku hanya sedikit cemburu dan kesal dengan pemberitaan itu"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil dan menyipitkan matanya "Hanya sedikit? Benarkah itu _hyung_?"

Ah..Sungmin salah bicara, pasti Kyuhyun akan terus menerus menggodanya. Sudahlah! Sungmin segera memperdekat jarak wajah mereka, menyentuh wajah _stoic_ itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, hanya sedikit aku bisa bersikap biasa saja. Dan lebih banyak aku cemburu Kyu. Sekarang yang terpenting kau sudah melakukan hal itu untukku dan membuat perasaanku semakin penuh olehmu"

Cupp.

Sungmin mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu dengan penuh perasaannya, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan menempelkannya lebih lama, seolah menghantarkan perasaan yang setiap saat bertambah hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"_Gomawo_ Cho Kyuhyun-ku.."

"Ciuman untuk cintanya mana _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali mempersempit jarak mereka.

Sungmin yang telah merona, mengerjapkan matanya "_Eoh?_"

Kyuhyun dengan gemas mencubit pipi yang sekarang tak kalah _Chubby_ dengannya, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"_Baka_! Bukankah yang tadi itu ciuman rasa terima kasihmu _hyung_? Nah sekarang ciuman untuk cinta kita _hyung_, _palli_.."

Seketika Sungmin semakin merona karena ucapan Kyuhyun, dasar evil mesum. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta ciuman lagi, Isshh..

"_A-ani_, cukup satu ciuman saja kali ini" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"_Geurae_, biar aku saja yang melakukannya _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk leher Sungmin dan mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir itu. di awali dengan kecupan ringan nan lembut, lalu beralih pada ciuman panjang dan dalam yang penuh cinta.

Cinta yang terus tumbuh dan bertambah, sehingga takkan pernah berkurang ataupun hilang. Itulah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Terkadang kecemburuan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan layaknya Kyuhyun hari ini.

Cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu tak perlu di ketahui banyak orang, cukup diri mereka dan dunia yang meyakini cinta mereka yang mengetahui itu. mereka meyakini bahwa cinta KyuMin itu bahkan lebih indah dari sekedar kata.

Cinta yang membuat kita hanyut dalam kisah, moment dan kebersamaan mereka layaknya drama romansa yang membuat kita terbuai.

.

_Epilog_

.

Sungmin sudah terlihat berantakan dengan mantel yang terbebas, kancing-kancing baju yang terbuka memperlihat tubuh mulus itu, dan jangan lupakan ada tangan Kyuhyun yang terselip disana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terengah, dikala bibir itu terlepas untuk mengambil oksigen. Kyuhyun segera mengusap saliva di dagu Sungmin, dan kembali mengecup bibir seksi yang telah membengkak itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kasih "Kau harus tahu _hyung_, bahwa apapun yang kulakukan itu semata-mata karenamu dan untuk cinta kita, bukan untuk siapapun. _Saranghae _Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin menutup matanya meresapi kehangatan yang melingkupi perasaannya. Lalu ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"_Nado saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun berniat memulai lagi aktivitasnya, yang sekarang atmosfer terasa sangat mendukung untuk otak mesumnya saat melihat Sungmin saat ini begitu seksi, ia segera mendekat kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin dan,..

**Tinn Tinn Tinn!**

Ia dan Sungmin langsung terperanjat saat bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakang begitu nyaring seperti meneriaki kemesuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa gugup dan langsung menyalakan mobil, sedangkan Sungmin juga yang sangat berantakan segera mengambil mantel dengan gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.

Bahkan mereka lupa, mereka masih berada di area parkiran.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di kamarku _hyung_"

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?! !"

.

.

_**This is not The End, but an And**_

Semoga fic ini dapat sedikit mengurangi kegalauan para Pumpkins, Joyers dan ELF ^^

Mian jika aneh *bow

P.S Demi apa… Liat pict updaten blognya Ming hari ini, bikin saya susah mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata ;;_;; Sungmin benar-benar seperti anak berumur 3 tahun ;;_;; terlebih puppy eyes dan aegyo overloadnya itu ;;_;;

Gomawo buat minna, yang menyempatkan membaca fic ini ^^.

Yoshh! **KEEP SUPPORT, LOVE AND BELIEVE TO KYUMIN!**


End file.
